Remember Tonight
by GuitarWind45
Summary: After the "Dialogues" with the alien ELS and with all major conflicts resolved, the world doesn't need Celestial Being. Feldt Gave her life to the private-armed organization. So what is to live for now? She needs someone to make her feel whole again.


AN: SPOILER ALERT! This fic contains spoilers from the original Mobile Suit Gundam 00 series and minor spoilers for the movie sequel "A wakening of the Trailblazer"

Nonetheless, enjoy the story!

**Remember Tonight**

Feldt Grace. A girl with lost hopes and memories. Every night, the memory of losing her best friend, Christina Sierra, still haunts her in her dreams. Chris had told her to leave the Ptolemaios and check on Gundam Dynames' GN drive which was leaving the mothership on a mobile armor only to find out that it was a lie, and was used to get Feldt to safety. For a second after making contact with Chris after the explosion, Feldt had thought she would be safe and get out alive. That was when the rest of the mothership blew up with both Christina and Lichty on it.

The same nights, the sound of Haro coming towards Ptolemy still comes back to remind her of another death.

"_Lockon Lockon... Lockon Lockon." _The mini terminal unit would say.

Neil Dylandy was his name. The name of a former Gundam Meister that went by the codename Lockon Stratos. He cared for Feldt, and shared his real name with her; Even when sharing personal information was against the rules of Celestial Being. He held her like no other, and looked her in the eyes as if her eyes were the most beautiful thing in the world. She really liked Neil, she wanted to tell him that after... after that last battle.

Then there was Lyle Dylandy... Neil's brother who decided to join Celestial Being. He was different than Neil, even though they looked almost identical. Feldt did her best not to look at him the same way she would look at Neil, but one day he noticed and he kissed her. Her first kiss... given to her by some stranger. After she had slapped him, Lyle never tried anything like that again.

Day after day, Feldt would see Allelujah with Marie walking hand in hand. The perfect couple. When the crew had breaks and vacations, Feldt would see Lasse flirting with some girls down at the beach, or Louise jumping around like a normal happy girl with her boyfriend, Saji, watching her calmly, or Mileina spending time with another one of Tieria's artificial bodies.

Though, there was always one guy that would grab Feldt's attention. Setsuna F. Seiei. He was a mysterious one. He rarely ever smiles, and when he would talk, he would do it in monotone. He never looked anyone in the eyes... He's almost completely emotionless. Setsuna always tried to find time to see Princess Marina Ismail of Azadistan, Feldt had no idea why. We're they dating? Are they lovers?

Whenever Feldt sees Marina, she can't help but feel some jealousy towards her. She says there's nothing going on between Setsuna and her, but Feldt can't help but think she might be lying.

Now that it seems like all the conflicts in the world are over, Feldt just wants something to live for. She gave her life to Celestial Being, an organization used for the eradication of war. And now that there's no war, what will she do?

Tonight Feldt, Miss Sumeragi, and Mileina are staying in a hotel room in San Diego, California. "The Union's best place for beaches and fun in the sun," as Mileina would read out loud from a pamphlet. Lasse was back at home, and Louise and Saji were out vacationing in Hawaii.

"Today was so fun!" Mileina said as she threw herself onto one of the two beds, "I totally can't wait for tomorrow!"

"I'm exhausted," Feldt said as she herself slumped on the bed next to Mileina.

Throughout the whole day, it was just play on the beach with Mileina without a rest. Feldt could already feel a sun burn on her lower back. She knew she should've listened to Marie when she said to put on sun screen. Now her back burns whenever she touches it.

"You girls doing anything tonight?" Miss Sumeragi asked as she sat on the bed across from the two girls.

"Sleeping..." Feldt said in a groggy tone.

"Me and Tieria are gonna walk on the beach!" Mileina said in an excited tone, that opposite of Feldt's.

"I didn't know Tieria would be that kind of guy," Sumeragi said surprised, "Are you forcing him to take you?"

"Yup!" The excited girl answered immediately.

Then there's a knock on the door, it was Tieria, picking up Mileina for their night stroll. Then it was just Miss Sumeragi and Feldt inside the room.

"You kids grow up real fast," Miss Sumeragi said chuckling. She looked at Feldt who was staring at the floor.

"You okay Feldt?" She asked, though this girl has always been like this ever since the beginning. She had a dark past and it seems like nothing could ever make her happy.

"Yeah," She said looking up at the adult.

"I have an idea," Miss Sumeragi said coming up with something that could brighten Feldt's mood, "There's a bar on the first floor, I was wondering if you wanted to come drink with me."

Feldt's head shot up in surprise, she had never tried drinking before, and she doesn't think she'll want to try. Especially not around Miss Sumeragi who would always get drunk.

"Feldt, come on! You're of legal age now."

It's true. Feldt had just turned 21 a few months ago before the battle with the ELS. Is she really ready to have her first drink?

"Umm..." Feldt hesitated, "Miss Sumeragi, I don't know about that."

"Say no more," The adult said understanding of the girl, "but if you change your mind, just give me a call."

Miss Sumeragi stood up and headed toward the door. Leaving the girl alone in the room.

"Will you be fine up here alone?" She asked before leaving. Feldt nodded and she exited.

Feldt turned on the television and started watching the news. They were talking about Celestial Being's success with the last battle against the alien ELS. It was some fairly outdated news, so she switched over to some cartoons and watched a little bit of SpongeBob SquarePants. It's amazing how they would still show this old cartoon more than 300 years after it was released.

_"G-7? King me, King me!" Patrick, a talking starfish said as he ran into a pole, "I lose!"_

_"But it's not Tuesday, Patrick," The yellow sponge replied._

_"Tarter sauce!"_

_"What are you invertebrates doing?" Said a cranky squid named Squidward._

_The starfish and the sponge look at each other in confusion, "We don't know."_

Feldt giggled slightly at the stupidness of the show.

After half an hour of watching TV, Feldt got up to get some water. She saw that there were three drinking glasses, a water bottle, and an empty ice bucket on a table. She picked up the water bottle and realized that it wasn't cold, so she grabbed the ice bucket and went outside the room. The carpet tickled her bare feet as she walked down the hall toward the ice dispenser. Along the way she heard some people inside other rooms. When she arrived at the dispenser she saw a metal switch where you had to push the bucket in to make the ice come out from the top and into the bucket. She tried but nothing happened.

She tried again pushing the switch again, but still nothing happened. She sighed and cursed at the dispenser and kicked the wall, but then she grabbed her foot at the pain and she was on the ground with the bucket beside her. It was very rare for Feldt to get angry at anything.

She heard someone walking towards her and looked to see Setsuna. What was he doing outside his hotel room? He was holding an ice bucket. Feldt looked at the Krugis man, he's so cute.

"Having trouble, Feldt?" He said in his deep monotone voice.

"M...m..." Feldt hesitated as she realized that she was in an awkward position, "M.. Mr. Seiei. I just came to get some ice."

Setsuna raised an eyebrow, "Interesting," He said staring at Feldt's foot as she was holding it, "I take it you were having a problem?"

Feldt nodded as she started to feel her face redden up.

Setsuna crouched in front of the dispenser and examined it. He pushed his bucket into the switch and ice came falling out, making sounds like rocks going into the plastic bucket.

With her foot not hurting anymore, Feldt picked up the dispenser and pushed the switch. Nothing came out.

Feldt let out a breath of confusion. Why wasn't it working? She looked over at Setsuna who was smiling in amusement... Wait... Setsuna was smiling!

"Feldt, you have to push harder like this," Setsuna grabbed the girls bucket and pushed the switch and ice came falling in the bucket.

"Oh," Feldt said as her face burned up, "Thank you, Mr. Seiei."

"Setsuna," The Gundam Meister corrected, "I think we've known each other long enough to be on a first name basis."

"Oh..." Feldt's face was a volcano, "Thank you, Setsuna."

"I don't know if you're busy or anything," Setsuna started as they both stood up with buckets in their hands, "But I was wondering if you wanted to walk on the beach with me tonight."

Feldt blinked twice. What did he just say? What did Setsuna, the purebred innovator who shows no emotion who barely ever smiles, just say? Feldt was at a loss for words. Does he mean it as a date?

"Umm..." Feldt hesitated. She knows she wants to say yes, but it's not like Setsuna to ask her out like this.

"I understand you're exhausted from today," Setsuna said, "Maybe next time."

Setsuna turned around toward his room.

"Setsuna wait," Feldt said as she took a big step toward the Gundam Meister and almost fell, "Of course I'll walk on the beach with you."

Feldt started to feel less exhausted and more energetic. Setsuna just asked her to walk on the beach with him. That was the last thing she would expect from the Gundam Meister. She guessed getting the ice was pointless.

After Setsuna and Feldt returned to their rooms to drop off the ice, they went down to the lobby and outside for the beach. It was cold and slightly windy outside and Feldt forgot to bring a jacket. Setsuna took off his and put it on Feldt.

"Are you sure, Mr. Seiei?" Feldt asked already putting on the big men size jacket.

"Setsuna," He corrected once again, but that was all he said. He didn't bother to answer Feldt's question. Setsuna had his hands abnormally behind his back, and he seemed to have a nervous look on his face. They walked toward the edge of the street and into the sand. Feldt decided not to wear any shoes for the walk as she liked how the sand would go between her toes.

The light crash of the waves seemed like the only sound maker tonight. Feldt was just really glad she could spend time with Setsuna like this. She began to wonder what Marina would think if she found out.

Feldt started to smell a great aroma of roses. Feldt smiled, since she loved flowers. She looked over at Setsuna who was holding a bouquet of them towards her. Setsuna brought her flowers, how sweet.

"Setsuna," She said not knowing how to respond. No guy ever in Feldt's life has gotten her flowers so she had no idea what to do.

"Mileina said you were into flowers," Setsuna said handing the bouquet to her.

"Thanks, Setsuna," Feldt let the smell of the roses fill her nostrils, "These are beautiful."

She looked up to see him smile at her. They continued walking along the beach. It was dark outside, and the only light is the street lights that are guiding the two.

"Feldt," Setsuna started in a lighthearted voice, something new for the Gundam Meister, "you..." He hesitated.

"I..." Feldt said mimicking Setsuna.

"You... look beautiful tonight," It seemed like he forced out.

Feldt could feel her heart melt. Did Setsuna just compliment her?

"T...thanks..."She replied as she felt her face redden again. She smiled, and almost giggled. This was going to be a good night.

For a couple minutes there was just silence, other than the waves crashing against the shore and the distant sound of cars, Feldt did enjoy just walking. Though, she couldn't help but suspect Setsuna was up to something. She pushed that thought aside, and she started to think about Chris again. She remembered her trying to get Feldt to play in the water. Then she thought about Neil Dylandy, and how his touch made her feel so special. She wondered what he would do if he ever found out about this, but he's dead now. So there's basically no point in thinking about what he'll do.

"You're thinking about Christina and Lockon," Setsuna said interrupting Feldt's thoughts.

"How did you...?" Feldt started but then stopped as she knew the answer already. He was an innovator, and innovators are able to sense these kinds of things, "Yeah... I am."

"Feldt Grace," Setsuna said as he stopped walking and put his hand on her shoulder. His touch warm and inviting, "Let's just try forget about these sad thoughts tonight."

She was overwhelmed of Setsuna's touch. No man, besides her father and Neil had ever touched her like this. Feldt nodded.

They continued walking again, but this time they were closer to each other. It was a matter of time till Setsuna held Feldt's hand, and their fingers intertwined. Feldt couldn't help but smile. Could she be falling in love with Setsuna?

"Thank you for taking me out like this tonight," Feldt said as she put her head on Setsuna's shoulder. Setsuna pulled back, but then slowly went back in. Feldt could tell that he's just getting used to this sort of thing, "This is making me very happy."

"I'm glad," was all he said. But that was all he needed to say to make Feldt happy.

"So tell me, Setsuna..." Feldt began, "You seem very different tonight? Is there something going on?"

The innovator's eyes widened. As it seemed like something really was going on.

"N...nothing." He said but also wasn't sure.

"C'mon Setsuna," Feldt urged, "You can tell me."

"Let's sit down over there," Setsuna said pointing to a bench facing the ocean not answering her question.

"Okay," Feldt said almost giggling.

They sat down, still hand in hand and stared at the ocean. Feldt laid her head on Setsuna's shoulder again, and this time he didn't pull back.

"It's so beautiful," Feldt said staring in awe at the beach barely lit by a couple of street lights, "I could probably stare at this all night."

"I would rather stare at you tonight instead of the beach," Setsuna replied which surprised Feldt. She lifted her head off his shoulder and looked at him who was looking back at her.

"Really? Set-"

She was interrupted by Setsuna's lips pressing into hers. Feldt's eyes widened, but then she closed it, as Christina would say to always close your eyes when kissing someone. Feldt didn't think she would need that kind of advice, but now it's very relevant.

The taste of Setsuna's partly chapped lips overwhelmed the girl and she could immediately feel her heart pound. Is this what love feels like? Because of her past, she never got to know what it felt to feel love.

Setsuna pulled back, but Feldt wished he didn't as it was such a good feeling. Feldt realized she was getting light headed, and took a deep breath. She forgot to breathe when they were kissing. Nonetheless, she smiled at the Gundam Meister, and he smiled back.

After another minute of silence and hand-holding, Feldt brought up the question again.

"So, Setsuna, why are you acting so different tonight?"

"Umm.." He tried to find the right words, "I..."

"You..." Feldt mimicked again.

"I got some advice from the crew on how to take you on a decent date," He said with embarrassment in his tone.

"Oh?" Feldt smiled even more.

"Yeah..."

"What else?"

"What do you mean?"

"What advice did they give you?" Feldt looked at Setsuna whose face was red. Could the oh-mighty Gundam Meister be nervous?

"I don't know if I should-"

"I don't care, Setsuna," Feldt interrupted.

"Tieria said that girls like long walks on he beach... Mileina suggested I get you flowers," He admitted.

"I'm sure that's not all," Feldt said in a cocky tone, which was very rare for the girl.

"Lockon and Allelujah gave me some compliment suggestions..." He said in embarrassment.

Feldt giggled. No wonder he was reluctant to say that she was beautiful.

"So you just told me I look beautiful because Allelujah and Lockon told you to?" Feldt asked.

"No no no..." Setsuna rejected, "You really do look beautiful tonight..."

Feldt smiled, she looked in Setsuna's brown eyes, and she knew he meant it.

"Anything else?" She asked still very curious.

"And Miss Sumeragi said that if you hold a girl's hand, chances are she'll put her head on your shoulder," His face turned red.

Feldt chucked, "And you were still surprised, weren't you?"

Setsuna made a light smile and nodded.

"If you hadn't figured it out by now, I guess you should know that I really like you," Feldt admitted, "You gave me something great here tonight."

"What's that?" Setsuna asked looking into the girl's eyes.

"You gave me something to live for." She moved closer to Setsuna, "I'll live for you."

"Remember tonight, Feldt" Setsuna added, "I want you to remember what we shared here."

"Roger," Feldt replied as they made another kiss, and walked back to the hotel.

When they arrived in the lobby, the whole Ptolemaios crew was there waiting.

"Yeah! Go Setsuna!" Lockon said applauding the Gundam Meister.

Setsuna started to get embarrassed.

"He picked out the flowers, he picked out the flowers!" Mileina squealed.

Setsuna face-palmed while Feldt covered her mouth and giggled.

"You guys are so cute together," Marie said. Allelujah smiled.

"She put her head on your shoulder didn't she?" Miss Sumeragi said with a smirk. Setsuna sighed and his head dropped.

"You guys are so embarrassing," Setsuna said.

"Did I hear that right?" Lockon started, "The great innovator, Setsuna is embarrassed?"

Feldt just couldn't help but giggle. Setsuna's embarrassment was very amusing.

Soon, everyone inside the hotel lobby applauded Setsuna.

"Oh, Setsuna," Feldt started, "Don't tell me you got strangers to help you with all of this as well."

Setsuna looked away and didn't answer.

"Let's get a picture of the cute couple, now shall we?" Said Tieria.

"Who are you and what have you done with Tieria?" Miss Sumeragi said as the whole crew was surprised at the purple Meister's comment.

"Well, look at Setsuna, his face is as red as an apple." Tieria said smiling and getting a camera out.

Lockon laughed hysterically, while everyone including Setsuna laughed as well.

"Oh man, this will be a night to remember!" Mileina squealed once again.

"Yes, Mileina," Feldt looked up at Setsuna who was looking at her, "This night _is _a night to remember."

**Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed that!**

**Sorry if some of the characters seemed OOC toward the end. When I was writing this I couldn't help but notice how OOC they were. Oh well, hope you enjoyed reading! :D**


End file.
